Hyrule Creation Myth
by Lintu Hitose
Summary: This is my longest single work so far. It is the tale of how Hyrule came to be. From the fate of the Twili, to how the Gorons, Zoras, and Deku came into being. No Ganon dorf . No Link. No Zelda.


I made this for my Project in Myth class recently. It had to be 5 to 7 pages long, this ended up being 9. I got full points for it, so I am REALLY REALLY pleased with myself. I want you, my readers, to see what I've been doing recently, so here it is. I hope you like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michael Taylor

Ms. Baker

Mythology Project – Hyrule Creation Myth

August 3, 2009

~I do not own any characters, Nintendo does~

**Hyrule Creation Myth**

In the beginning, only the Heavens, Chaos, and three Golden Goddesses existed. The Goddesses were Din of Power, Nayru of Wisdom, and Farore of Courage. One Day, the Goddesses decided to create a World out of the Chaos. They flew down to the Chaos below and Din and Nayru were terrified to see such destruction up close. Only Farore stared at the chaos with out blinking.

"My Sisters," called the Courageous Farore, turning to Din and Nayru, "we must do away with this Chaos and Destruction."

"Yes, Sister," said the fiery Din, "I agree." She then turned to her other Sister. "Nayru, with all of your Wisdom, you surely must have an idea of what we three can do in order to quell the Chaos."

"Indeed I do, Sisters." Nayru then told them of her plan. "Din, with your Strong and Flaming arms, you shall cultivate the land to create the red earth. I, Nayru, shall pour my wisdom onto this world and give to it the Spirit of Law. Farore, with the fertile soil in your pouch, you shall use it to produce all life forms, who shall uphold the Laws."

The three Goddesses each agreed to her task and set out to complete it. When they each completed their tasks, they met back at the spot from which they departed.

"Sisters," Din proudly started, puffing out her chest proudly, "I have done as Nayru suggested and have cultivated this land."

"I, too, completed my task." Nayru said kindly, "I have poured forth my wisdom and brought forth the Spirit of Law."

"Just as you two have done, so have I." Farore stated proudly, trying to puff her chest out more proudly than Din, "I have used my soil, as Nayru suggested, and brought forth life forms to uphold the Laws."

Din tapped on her chin, "We have each done our tasks, and the Chaos is now quelled, but this place which we have created still needs a name."

"The name of this land shall be Hyrule." Din and Farore looked at Nayru.

"Then Hyrule it shall be," stated Din. She then held out her hands, and her Sisters did the same. Each took a hand of the others in theirs, till each was held and Nayru spoke again.

"From this day forward, this shall be the land of Hyrule, and we leave behind an artifact for the people of Hyrule to pray to." Their arms began to glow with a different color for each Golden Goddess; Red for Din, Blue for Nayru, and Green for Farore. A single Gold Triangle then rose from each pair of arms. The Triangles rose into the air a bit and grouped together to form a bigger Triangle. Nayru continued, "This artifact shall be known as the Triforce, and each smaller Triangle represents one of us; the Triforce of Power shall be a connection to you Din, the Triforce of Wisdom will connect the people to me, and the Triforce of Courage for the people to connect to Farore."

The Goddesses then unhooked their hands from each other and looked around at all they had just created with a smile.

"I believe it is time we return home to the Heavens, Sisters," said Farore.

"But what of the Triforce?" questioned Din. "Is it wise to leave something so linked to our powers right here where any creature could use it and undo what we three just did?"

"Not to worry," reassured Nayru, "The Triforce may be a link between us Goddesses and these mortals, but it is not truly a link to our very power. Only one of a balanced soul can ever claim the Triforce; anyone else would just cause the tree powers to scatter to the winds."

Din looked questioningly at Nayru. "Any other wisdom you want to share with us, Sister?"

"Only that if one can bring all pieces of the Triforce together, they are granted one wish."

Din sighed and smiled. "I trust your Wisdom, Sister. I just hope that this power we leave behind doesn't bring the Chaos back."

With their task completed, the three Golden Goddesses returned to the heavens, leaving behind the powerful Triforce as a gift to their people.

Centuries passed with no quarrels or feuds, until a band of powerful spell casters rose up, trying to claim the land and everything in it for themselves. They cast their magic on the Royal Family and their guards, turning them into strange, chicken-like creatures and flung them into the sky. These people became the Oocca.

The Evil Spell Casters, who would become known as the Dark Interlopers, made their intentions clear – they wanted the power of the Triforce. Three mighty clans of Hyrule stepped forward to challenge the growing power of the Dark Interlopers. The first were known as the powerful Stone Clan, from Hyrule's mighty mountain. The Clan of Stone fought long and hard with their brute strength, which they honed from a mountainous life style. However, they were no match for the Dark Magic and were turned into creatures of stone and flung back to the mountains from which they came, which one day would be called Death Mountain. These people became the boulder-like creatures of the mountain known as Gorons.

The next group to take a stand was the wise Fisher Clan of Lake Hylia. The Fisher Clan was responsible for maintaining Hyrule's large lake to make sure everyone had fresh water and fish. When they heard what the Dark Interlopers had done to the other two groups, they knew if they were to win against them they had to use all of their wisdom to overcome this threat to the land's peace. After months of battle on and off the water, the Fisher Clan also became victims of the Dark Magic. They were turned into a race of fish-like people and forever became the guardians of the waters of Hyrule, as the Zora.

The last group to stand up to the ever encroaching Evil Ones was the courageous Forest Clan. They watched over all who passed through their wooded realm. When the Dark Interlopers made their move on their land, they gathered all their courage, for after seeing what had happened to the powerful Stone Clan and the wise Fisher Clan, not many wanted to stand in the destructive path of the Dark Interlopers. The Forest Clan attacked the invaders with everything they had, as well as what the forest itself gave them, but the Dark and Evil Magic of the Dark Interlopers was too much and the Forest Clan, like the others before them, suffered the spell. They were turned into plant-like creatures, and in shame of their defeat to refuge in the large Deku Flowers that grow in the forest they called home. Thus they became known as the Deku.

The Goddesses watched as their once peaceful land became shrouded in Chaos once again. In an attempt to quell the Chaos again, they removed the Triforce from Hyrule and thrust it into the Sacred Realm, thinking that it could not be reached there. However, this action did not quell the Chaos as the Goddesses had hoped. Instead the madness increased. Soon it wasn't just the Dark Interlopers that were causing mayhem. Soon brother turned on brother. Father fought son. Adultery was common and disease ran rampant. Trust abandoned and honor forgotten. In the flames of Chaos that spread after the removal of the Triforce, a group of lawless thieves sprang up in Hyrule. They pillaged the land for all it was worth.

However, during this time of Chaos, the Dark Interlopers went underground and were not heard of for years. As it was the Dark Interlopers understood that the only reason that the world fell into Chaos was because the Triforce was removed from the world they new. Desperate to achieve their prize no matter what, they delved deeper into the forbidden secrets of the Dark Arts. They sought a way to force their way into whatever realm the Triforce had been placed in.

The Goddesses saw this and were furious!

"Why do they constantly chase the Triforce with so much Evil in their hearts?" asked Din.

"They are, if anything, annoyingly persistent in their self-set goal," stated Farore.

"It is all pointless, for they will fail. Sister Din and Sister Farore, it is time we make another artifact. One that will do away with the Dark Interlopers, and forever banish them to another Realm."

"What do you suggest we do, oh wise Sister Nayru?" asked Farore.

"We shall make a mirror which will act as a portal to a realm where only Twilight exists."

"How do plan on getting them to enter into it when we make it?"

"We shall tell them that it's the entrance to the Realm where the Triforce awaits them, Sister Din."

"What of the rest of Hyrule, which currently rests in a blanket of flames? What shall we do to restore the rest of the land to peace?"

"Once we have removed the main problem, we shall set out to clean up the mess left behind, Sister Farore."

"Very well, Sister Nayru," Din and Farore said together, "We shall do as you suggest. May our combined efforts return peace to this land."

With that, the three Golden Goddesses set about making a mirror that would lead to the Realm of Twilight. Upon completion, the Goddesses flew back down to Hyrule and presented themselves before the Dark Interlopers.

"Based on your gowns," said the Leader of the Dark Interlopers, "you three must be the Goddesses that created us and this land. If you have appeared before us in such marvelous attire it must be a good omen and our destiny at hand." At this all the people cheered. The Leader calmed the crowd with a wave of his hand and continued, "I take it you three Golden Goddesses are here to escort us to our rite full prize, the Triforce."

Nayru then revealed to them a large mirror, twice as big as any man. "It is beyond this mirror, for this is a Sacred Mirror and leads to the Sacred Realm, for that is where the Triforce awaits its rightful owner."

"Then claim it we shall!" shouted the Leader for all to hear. "ONWARD TO DESTINY!" and with a wave of his hand, the Leader and all of the Dark Interlopers marched into the Twilight mirror, where they were forever sealed. Once all of the Dark Interlopers were sealed, the dark clouds that loomed ominously overhead began to drift away, but some remained. In time the strange energy that existed in the Twilight Realm altered the physical appearance of the Dark Interlopers. They became strange-looking, humanoid creatures, which would in time be called the Twili. Over time, the Twili got over their imprisonment in the odd realm and came to call it home.

With the Dark Interlopers sealed away, Din and Farore looked at Nayru as she began to speak, "Now let us deal with the other rabble-rousers so we can once again do away with the Chaos that as plagued this land." With that, the Goddesses turned their attention to the group of thieves that had taken advantage of the Chaos.

As it turned out, these thieves were skilled fighters and spell casters. However, they would fall before the might of the Goddesses and ask for forgiveness. They were afraid that the Golden Goddesses would do to them what the Dark Interlopers had done to many other groups that stood against them. Nayru agreed to be lenient in the fact that she would not change them into strange creatures, on the condition they would take the Twilight Mirror with them into Hyrule's illusion filled desert. Nayru also cast a spell on the females of the group of thieves so that they would only give birth to more females, and that only one male would be born once every hundred years. With their punishment in place, the thieves took the Twilight Mirror with them into the desert. Over time the thieves took the name Gerudo, and the desert became known as the Gerudo Desert.

"As I asked after we made the Triforce, I ask you the same question, Sister Nayru. Is it really wise to leave the artifact here?"

"For the same question, I give the same response, Sister Din. Yes it is."

Din merely shook her head, "You are my Sister, Nayru, and you are the Goddess of Wisdom, yet I feel you are rather foolish."

Nayru just smiled back at her Sister. "Foolish or not, Sister Din, this is the last time we descend from the Heavens and handle affairs peacefully. The next time we intervene, a Great Flood will swallow this land and only the mountain tops shall remain above the waves. Until then, we shall leave Hyrule in the hands of The Hero who will one day be born. This Hero shall stop evil from claiming the Triforce many times. This Hero shall travel through time and back. They shall be reincarnated several times and rescue the Princess."

Farore smirked with pride, "Seems this person shall be very courageous. If that is so, then I gladly deem him worthy of my third of the Triforce."

Din just listened to Nayru and responded, "If there will be such a Hero, then why destroy what we made by flooding Hyrule?"

Nayru continued, "One day, the Hero shall leave to help other lands, and not return to Hyrule. Evil will slowly spread across the land once again. The people shall pray for the Hero's return, but he will not come. The people will pray for us to save them, and we shall respond with the flood. However, the Hero shall once again be reincarnated into the world of the Great Sea, which shall replace Hyrule, and save that land from evil as he had done before."

Nayru turned to Farore, "Sister Farore, I ask that you leave your mighty blade, the Sword of Evil's Bane, behind here in Hyrule, for that will be the key to the success of the Hero. We shall put a barrier around it, as well as a seal on the sword itself, so that only the Hero can claim it." Farore did as instructed, and stuck her sword in the ground as the three of them began to recite the sacred enchantments that would hide the blade till the Hero needed it.

Their tasks completed, Nayru said to her sisters, "Let us return to the Heavens, and await the fated day we are to return."

And that is how the Triforce, Hyrule, and all of Hyrule's inhabitants came to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope you guys liked it. this was my first Zelda tale. I'm also trying to do one combining the Zelda series with the Kamen Rider series. Kamen Rider Hyrule I guess.


End file.
